Sherlock et Lestrade: Pourquoi la vie est si compliqué ?
by marine.bo
Summary: Sherlock et Lestrade se rencontre alors que Sherlock est au lycée ... et si au final l'amour n'as pas d'age ... et si ... et si c'était un peu plus compliquer ça et que Sherlock n'était pas le seul
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous alors voila une histoire que j'ai fait moi même oui oui oui ... je le jure! Après le scandale de la dernière fois qui m'a bien servis de leçon je reviens avec un Sherstrade. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. je ne m'attarde pas et ... si vous voulez laissez un p'tite review c'est gentil . Merci **

Sherlock Holmes était en dernière année au lycée de Prinkston et on peut dire qu'il lui tardait vraiment que l'année se termine et a son plus grand regret elle ne faisait que commencer. Il avait tous juste 18 ans. Non il n'était pas ignare loin de la puisqu'il était le plus intelligent du lycée. Mais il avait des problèmes de relationnel avec tous le monde. Que ce soit les élèves ou même les profs. Parce que personne ne le comprenait alors il séchait les cours, il fumait, il n'était pas insolent mais il disais les choses qui ne plaisaient pas forcement aux autres. Alors il se faisait taper, charrier en sport. Tiens parlons en du sport. Il détestait cette matière. C'est ainsi que le jour de la rentrée. Il regardait les élèves déambuler dans les couloirs. Leurs casques visés sur les oreilles. Sherlock attendait devant la salle de cours. Soudain il vit un homme plutôt vieux enfin vieux environ la quarantaine. Les cheveux grisonnant."Surement un prof. Divorcer ... hum non ... mais sa femme le trompe. Prof de ... Sport ... d'après les tennis... bonne condition physique et plutôt mignon ... enfin ... ça va. Et merde un prof de sport ... j'espère qu'il sera pas aussi con que les autres." C'est ce que ce dit Sherlock en voyant Gregory Lestrade le nouveau professeur de sport. Le dénommé Gregory se dirigea vers la salle de cours et entra sans vraiment prêter attention aux élèves enfin a Sherlock. Il posa ses affaires et attendit la sonnerie. Quand celle ci sonna Sherlock rentra en cours et s'installa au dernier rang. Il avait déjà analyser tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son professeur de sport. Lestrade se présenta:

" Bonjour je m'appelle Mr Lestrade. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Sport mais également votre professeur principal. Bien comme vous êtes en Terminale vous devez connaitre les règles de ce lycée ... aucun besoin de lire le règlement intérieur. Comme je suis nouveau dans ce lycée j'aimerai que vous vous présentiez s'il vous plait. "

Tous les élèves se levèrent et quand se fut le tour de Sherlock. Celui ci fit un discours plutôt simple:

-" Moi c'est Sherlock Holmes je viens d'avoir 18 ans j'ai doubler ma terminale a cause ... de ... des professeurs. Et ... c'est a peut prés tout ce que vous devez savoir sur moi pour l'instant"

Il se rassit. Lestrade passa outre. il finit son cours et a la fin de l'heure il convoqua Holmes a son bureau.

-" Bonjour Sherlock, dans ta présentation tu as dit que tu ... avait doubler ta terminale a cause des professeurs mais c'est faut n'est ce pas ?"

-" Non ce sont les élèves mais ... pourquoi vous vous intéresser a moi ?"

-" J'ai vu que tu grimaçait quand on parler de sport j'en ai donc déduis que tu n'aimais pas cela et j'aurais aimer savoir pourquoi ? "

-" Parce que l'on me traite de gay de tapette, que je me fait frapper..." Il se tue voyant l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Il partit en courant.

Il ne vit pas Lestrade le rattraper. Celui le l'attrapa par l'épaule l'obligeant a se retourner.

-" Pardon ? Non excuse moi je n'accepte pas que tu partes en courant juste après m'avoir dis des choses comme cela. Alors tu viens avec moi on va trouver un coin calme et on va parler tu veux ? "

-" NON. Gregory Lâche moi "

L'ainé eu un blocage.

-" Comment ? Comment tu connais mon prénom?"

-" Je l'ai vu marquer sur ta trousse. G Lestrade. Et j'ai aussi entendu Mme Hooper t'appeler Gregory ce matin."

-" Oh ..."

Sherlock ne répondit pas

-" Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me tutoyer? "

-" Je sais ... je le fais quand me peux me lâcher maintenant?"

-" Si tu me promets de ne pas partir en courant."

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il souffla en regardant son professeur. Lestrade le lâcha. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture du prof.

-" Bien alors ... j'aimerai savoir ... pourquoi on te traite de gay ? Il doit bien avoir une raison ..."

-" Et toi ? IL y a une raison pour que ta femme te trompe avec son prof de Yoga ?" répondit sèchement Sherlock

-" TU ... comment diable ... peut tu ... savoir ?" s'étonna Lestrade

-" Vos traits tiré... signe de contrariété et non pas de fatigue vous êtes en bonne forme physique. Vous angoissez. Votre bague ... vous l'avez enlever de rage il y a quelques mois quand vous avez appris la liaison mais la marque y est encore. Vous n'auriez pas du aller en vacances pour essaye d'oublier vos malheurs. Le motif de la rupture maintenant ... Certes ... elle ... vous trompez mais la question est pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne vous aimez plus ? Non elle était folle amoureuse de vous! Comment je le sais j'ai vu une photo d'elle dans votre portefeuille quand vous avez payer le café a Molly Hooper la prof de Biologie. La façon dont elle regarde l'objectif amoureusement prouve que c'est vous qui preniez la photo. Enfin bref si elle ne vous trompez pas parce qu'elle s'ennuyait c'est peut être pour se venger ... mais de quoi ? Une liaison avec quelqu'un de votre entourage ? Une autre femme ? Non ... non vous aimez votre femme... vous avez enlever votre alliance parce que vous étiez perdu ... perdu parce que vous n'assumez pas votre homosexualité. Comme moi. Quand j'ai parler du fait que je me faisait frapper parce que j'étais gay. j'ai de suite vu dans votre regard de la compation. Vous m'appréciez parce que moi j'assume le fait d'être gay quitte a me faire taper par Anderson et sa bande. Vous ne le faites pas. Il est vrai qu'un professeur Gay ça ne le fait pas trop. "

Sherlock avait déblatérer ça sous l'air stupéfait de son professeur

-" Comment ... comment a tu pu savoir ça ?"

-" Je ne sais pas je vous ai observer et de mes observations j'ai déduis. Bien ... Je peux y aller maintenant ?"

-" Heu Oui oui..."

Il laissa partir Sherlock se demandant comment un adolescent de 18 ans qu'il ne connaissait que depuis 3 heures pouvait le connaitre aussi bien.

**See you soon... next chapter ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**Il passa sa fin d'aprés midi dans la salle des profs. Vers 17 heures il sortit de cours. Il alla jusqu'a chez lui. Il rentra et s'installa dans son canapé. Il s'endormit lamentablement. Le lendemain matin il regarda au abords du lycée si il voyait sherlock mais celui ci était introuvable. Il alla en salle des profs avant la sonnerie. Il avait cours avec les terminales. La classe de Sherlock justement. Il les retrouvas au stade mais toujours pas de Sherlock. Il debuta le cour et fit l'appel. Il nota Sherlock absent. Lestrade expliqua les differents exercices. Pendant que les éléves s'exécutait il regardait nerveusement a l'horizon. Pourquoi l'absences d'un éléves le perturbait ? C'était normal aprés ce qu'il avait dit ... c'était logique qu'il ne revienne pas mais quand même... A la fin du cours. il lacha les éléves. Il vit devant le stade un jeune homme adoser au mur. Des boucles noires. Un sweet trop large et un pantalon trouer. Il se précipita. L'adolescant leva la tête. C'était bel et bien Sherlock mais il avait les pupilles dilatées et il avait l'arcade recousu mais c'était plutôt recent. Lestrade ne parla pas mais s'approcha de lui. Sherlock pris la parole.**

**-" Excusez moi ... Je n'aurais pas du secher votre cours. Mais je ne voulais pas affronter les autres ni les autres ni vous dailleurs..."**

**-" Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'affronter je ne t'aurais rien dit. J'ai juste une question ... Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait a l'arcade ?"**

**-" Anderson m'as frapper... Gregory je suis désoler ... "**

**-" Aucun probléme. Viens je vais te payer a manger."**

**-" Merci" **

**Sherlock suivis son professeur. Mais sans prevenir Lestrade colla ses levres sur celle de Sherlock. Celui ci ne compris pas ce qu'il se Greg se recula Sherlock le regarda. **

**-" C'était quoi ça ?" demanda t'il **

**-" C'est ce que font ... deux personnes quand elles s'apprecie et j'ai cru voir que je te plaisait..."**

**-" Non ... je viendrais a votre prochain cours ... au revoir "**

**Sherlock partit laissant Lestrade seul devant le stade. Celui ci regarda le plus jeune partir. Il se toucha les levres, la sensation des lévres du cadet y était encore présente. Il rentra au lycée et s'installa en salle des profs. Il devait revoir Sherlock absolument pour comprendre pourquoi il l'avait embrasser. Pourquoi il avait essayer d'embrasser Sherlock alors qu'il n'est qu'un adolescent. Et puis Holmes était un jeune homme. Un homme et Lestrade n'était pas gay. Il alla dans sa salle en attendant que les éléves arrive. Les cours se passerent bien. Cependant il ne pensait qu'a Sherlock. Il n'arrivait pas a se focaliser sur autre chose** que sur le beau brun. A la fin de la journée il sortit dehors et s'alluma une cigarette. Une voix familiére l'interpella.

-" A defaut de payer ton cancer tu pourrais me payer le mien ? "

Il se retourna. Sherlock se tennait la. Il avait enlever son sweat et il avait un top blanc montrant ces muscles simplement désiné. Il souria. Gregory lui tendis une cigarette. Sherlock l'alluma et aspira la fumé en fermant les yeux.

-" Putain que c'est a**gréable ..."**

**-" Language Sherlock. Alors comme ça tu fumes ?"**

**-" Evident non ? " repliqua t'il **

**-" Oui ... bien je vais te laisser." dis le professeur de Sport. **

**Sherlock ne repondit rien. Lestrade se tourna et partit. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vis sherlock et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit celui ci l'embrassa passionement. **

**-" Entraine moi. Je veux le même corps que toi. "**

**Lestrade ne repondit rien. Il souria et embrassa Sherlock de plus belle**


End file.
